The Elvin World: The Beginning
by Pirate Slayer
Summary: Tåhliå is a young elf who does not know how to use her powers because her parents died and she dropped out of the academy. She has the Help of Oceaane , a rejected sun elf who is a world renowned thief. Follow them on their journey.
1. The Beginning

Prologue –

In a world, very different from our own, there was peace. A new ruler was recently crowned. The lava elves lived in peace with the water elves. Everyone was at peace, until the day came where everything changed. The sun never rose; crops failed. This is their story. This is their life.

Before we start lets meet the charters:

Tåhiliå - young elf that is learning how to use her every changing powers because of 'slight' mishaps with power seed, or also know as 'Caltite' an Elvin word for 'seed of power'. All in all she tried her hardest to master her techniques.

Oceane - Tåhiliå's teacher and rejected, and now outlaw, sun elf. Rejected because she has black hair, not blond, and she has purple eyes, not blue. Basically she was rejected because she is different. Also she is the fastest elf in the whole world!

King Emos - the brother of the King Anders who was murdered by Emos after he just got into power. A rejected sun elf who swore revenge on his pathetic family. Forced to live in the human world where his powers would eventually diminish into nothing if he used them, but Emos knew this and did not use his powers in the human world. He knew he would get his revenge…

Hawiås - the boyfriend from afar… he has a major crush on Tåhiliå. Secretly watches her every move, almost. Also he is a Water Elf, so he has to marry a Water Elf. King Emos said you have to marry you own kind of elf so that there are no cross breeds, and that I show a lot of groups of elves came to be.

King Anders – older brother of Emos. Brutally killed by younger brother shortly after coming on to the throne. Loved by all except Emos, who also took his wife Queen Bell, Water elf by nature, Sun elf by looks.

This is it… for now. 0o

PLEASE enjoy… I am still young… and… not… very… good… ANYWHO on with the story!

Chapter 1 –

'_crack_' "Oh shit…," whispered Oceane as she stepped on a twig, "I bet a million rare caltite seeds that the whole command heard that." "Bravo, bravo! You're right!" said the Commander of the T.E.A.L. top elves armed lethally squad. "I was beginning to wonder when you would show up!" laughed Oceane as she was beginning to turn to run… again. "Hold it," said the Commander, "you try… and you're dead!" "Oh, really now… hmmmm… bye!" she said as she took off for the trees. "Ha! You losers are never going to catch me!" Oceane said as she disappeared out of sight. "Get her!" yelled the Commander as three elves took off for the trees.

"What?! Only three?!" Ocean said, surprised. "Slow down or… or… we'll use force…" said a newly recruited soldier. "OH… a new recruitie… catch me if you can, loser!" laughed Oceane disappearing behind the leaves. "Look what you've done now, said the older, more experienced soldier, "Come on…" Jumping through the leaves, they saw her a little ahead. "Shhh…" said the older soldier as he started to creep towards her… '_crack_' "Wha…," said Oceane looking behind her, "the rookie cracked the stick… rule number one kid… look where you step!" laughing she ran away and out of sight. "Oh, when we get back to camp Commander is going to have a fit!" said the third soldier. "Shut up, Memoe." said the older soldier. "Yes sir," said Memoe, "stupid son of a bitch…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER!!!" yelled the Commander, making birds take flight, "you last lot! I thought that you said that you were the fastest elves alive!" The older soldier who was a lieutenant replied, "Commander… please understand... we are the fastest in our CLANS.. we had no idea that we would be going against her!" "Well, duh… we did not pick you because you looked cute or something… we picked you because you were good!" "Yes, sir but…" "No buts! Fix the problem now!" "Yes sir Commander sir." "Good… now go!"

Deeper in the woods, finally back home Oceane checked her find. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?" screamed Oceane, "I only got this stupid box!? Jeez… I do not know why they are so mad at me, I only got his stupid little box." "SHIT!" screams Oceane as she tries to open the box, "IT'S LOCKED?!"

On the other side of the forest there was a thirteen-year-old Lava elf. With her parents dead and her being the only child she is all alone and is now the town outcast… "Okay self, listen now… I am cold and tired. I would like to warm up with a fire. I am a Lava elf… I should be able to do that right? Okay here we go… _brîngsîr_." Tåhiliå looks at her hand. "Not even a spark! Come on! I am going to freeze!" So Tåhiliå decides to go for a walk, in the woods, where she will be sheltered from the wind, for now. "Where am I?" She had no idea so she kept walking, walking, and walking. After walking for about 3 hours she cam upon a… she did not know, so she kept walking. "It's a… cloth?" She felt along the cloth and found a seam, so she lifted the cloth up and found… an abandoned house? It looked like that. As she got closer she realized that is was abandoned! _Finally, a shelter,_ she thought, so she went in. She found matches and dry wood and started a fire. _ At least I can do __something__ with fire._ She was very warm and happy and before she realized it she fell asleep.

Now, Oceane was out for a little 'fun'. She went to a museum and got a very nice vase that would look good in her living room. She was running through the woods, from the T.E.A.L. rookie, again, and suddenly disappeared, to the rookie at least.

When she was in the safety of her 'wall' she saw smoke coming from her house, but it was not on fire. _Who started the fire?_ She wondered. As she entered the house she saw a little… something under a blanket by the hearth. As she lifted the cover she saw that is was a… a young elf. Then she saw the markings on the elves arms and realized that the elf had a round chest. _A girl… an outcast of the Lava elf clan. Hmmm interesting._ _I'll leave her… for now, she looks cold and alone… like I did… Wait what am I saying?! Anyway, I'll deal with her in the morning._ _ Ha, she won't last long wit ME!_

In the morning the Lava elf girl was still asleep. _ I guess that I could go get a new rug to go by the hearth. Sounds good. I'll deal with her when I get back…_

'_yawn_' "Geez, I had a good sleep." Tåhiliå said to no one in particular. _I wonder who would abandon this house… it's __so__ pretty. Hey?! looking towards the table in the living room Was that vase there yesterday?! Oh… no… someone saw me yesterday! They are going to bring me back… bring me back to the village! No, I cannot go back. I will not go back, who ever they are, they have to be ready for a fight._ _I better hid if I want to get… who ever, before they get me._

When Oceane got back to her cottage she noticed that the Lava elf girl was nowhere to be found. _Oh… when I get my hands around her little neck she is going to regret messing with me!_ Thought Oceane as she was stalking off.

Now Tåhiliå was hiding under Oceane bed. She heard heavy, tired footsteps coming up to the loft were she was hiding. _Oh… no… she is definitely going to find me! What do I do? Wait… what did Janvieve teach me… oh yeah, meditate and find the lava center, and use your mind to scoop some up…_

Now Oceane had reached the top of the stairs and was heading toward the bed, "I hear some breathing… other than my own," she shot a glance under the bed and saw a faint glow, "maybe under the bed…" Tåhiliå panicked and almost lost her lava ball that she had scooped up, she shot out from under the bed and looked right into Oceane eyes. "I know that I should not be here," she started, "but I have nowhere else to go." She started to lift up the lava ball, ready to throw it. Oceane took at the three-inch circumference of the lava ball and laughed. "You honestly think that that tiny thing is going to do any damage to me!?" She smirked, "I don't even think that you know anything about being a Lava elf do you?" This made Tåhiliå mad. "Don't… ever… say… that I know nothing about being a Lava elf!" she yelled as the lava ball grew larger, glowed brighter, and grew much hotter. "This will be your last day on this planet!"

Tåhiliå threw the lava ball and it hit Oceane square in the face! Since Ocean was a Sun elf this did not affect her, but it did make her really mad! "You little BITCH! This will be your last day on this planet!" Oceane made a ball the size of Tåhiliå's, but as hot as the sun, and threw it at Tåhiliå. She ducked at the last minute because she was not properly taught on how to fight or use her own powers. _Man if this keeps up I won't last long because I have no idea on what to do!_ Now Oceane was really mad and got a nine-inch circumference, hot as the sun, ball and threw it. It hit Tåhiliå in the center of her back and she went down. This did not affect her much, but she was burned and the pain made her go unconscious. The last thing she remembers is hearing her own scream.

"Ha, that will teach you to mess with me!" Oceane snickered, but as she look at Tåhiliå and she felt sad. _I guess that I could treat her wounds and then kick her out and erase her mind of this… yeah I'll do that!_


	2. Meet Oceane

New look! Tell me if it is better. Or worse.

Now onward with the story!

Wait… I think that I should have these funky forward thingies that just say random things… or stuff about the person… or story?

I don't know. You want to know a fun fact thingie!

IDK my BFF Jill!

Yeah I love that little phrase thingy!

Okay… should we get on with the story now?

Everyone who reads the story – YEAH!! Get on with it –starts throwing tomatoes-

Me – now that's discussing!

People who read story – there's more where that came from! Now hurry up with the story!

Me – okay… okay…

Faithful readers - -sigh- finally!

Me – wait…

Awesome readers – WHAT!!

Me – oh nothing… I'm just bored and supposed to be doing homework, BUT who likes homework!

Readers – can we just continue that story now? Please!

Me – Oh my Merlin! –as my friend FallinAngelGirl would say- You said please without me asking! Sweetness!

Now, for real, onward with the story!

Chapter 2 –

When Tåhiliå woke up she noticed that, for one, she wasn't dead and that she was in a hammock that had the bottom cut out. _This is really weird… first off, where am I!? And secondly… who is taking care of me?_ Tåhiliå tried to get up but there was a searing pain up and down her back. _Well obviously that isn't going to work! Hmm… now what._ The sounds of footsteps find their way to Tåhiliå's ears. _Oh shit! Now what!_ "Good you're awake," said a familiar voice, "it's time to take these herbs I prepared for you." _Oh shit, I'm still in __her__ house! What do I do? What do I do?_

"Here, eat this," said Oceane, "by the way, where did you learn that technique?" "My neighbor taught it to me," Tåhiliå replied amazed that she wasn't being killed right now, "she was amazing when it came to controlling her powers and knowing how to use them." _I wonder what's going threw her head to leave a village like that; it sound nice._ "That sounds great and all," Oceane started, "but if you want to get better you have to take these herbs." "Oh, right… thank you. Um… why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" Tåhiliå said. "Oh," Oceane started, "because… you're… just… just like I was… er… am…" "WHAT?! There's no way! How could I possibly be like you! You're so… so… experienced and I'm so, stupid and hopeless. I wouldn't know anything if it weren't for my neighbor… she taught me everything I know… which is the lava ball and nothing else. She never had a chance to do anything else." _Or I didn't let her that is…_ "WHAT!?" now it was Oceane turn to say that, "what do you mean? Only a few Lava elves know how to make their lava ball grow hotter and bigger with their emotions! You're telling me that you cannot even start a fire with your powers?!" "Um… yeah. M… my parents died when I was little before they taught me anything and because of that I dropped out of the academy because I was last in the class and the class clown because I had no idea of how to behave. I just did the first thing that came into my head."

_She more like me than I thought… how did she fall into my lap? My parents died when I was little too. Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do? Wait… maybe just maybe I could teach her. She is so gifted and she doesn't know that. She could be the greatest Lava elf… ever! This is… this is an opportunity to… to… Damn! This is… god, I am at a loss for word and that does not happen often._

"Um… what if I taught you some of the techniques that other Lava elves learn in the academy? Would you listen to me? Or would you run away at the first sign of danger?"

"Well," started Tåhiliå, "I would like it very much if you taught me techniques that I should have learned at the academy. I think I would listen to you if you didn't try to kill me. _All the time!_ And I would not run away. I didn't run away from you, remember."

"Don't think that just because that you are what, ten, that I'll go easy on you. If you think…"

"I am thirteen! And I know, you're my teacher so I'll not run away. I'll listen and I'll work hard. And as you know already I will not run away from danger. And… and…"

"Okay," Oceane starts to laugh, then gains control of her-self again, "I get it. So, you'll try to be a 'good' student. We'll start when you get better. Now… get some rest." "Okay… thanks again." _I wonder if that's what it's like to have a mom… it's nice. Mom, if you can here me… I miss you, even though I don't remember you…_ And before she knew it, she was fast asleep in her hammock.

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey!" said Oceane a little to cheerfully. "Are you feeling okay?" asked Tåhiliå a little scared now. "NO you little bitch! Don't you ever deny me!"

"Okay… okay… I see that YOU'R back to normal!" _Yeesh… little harsh. Don't ya' think… wait if I were to ask her she would say, "you little BITCH don't you EVER ask that AGAIN… or I am going to KILL you! –shivers- I am OFFICALLY scared now!_

Hey all! This is it for now and I know that it is not a good ending spot, BUT I am in a huge writers block right now.

So… is anyone has any ideas… I am very willing to accept them with open arms! As FallinAngelGirl would say, "YEAH ME!"


	3. Meet Hawåis and Easten

YEAH ME! Writers block is gone! Praise the Lord!

I have to thank FallinAngelGirl for the – cough – "inspiration"

**FallinAngelGirl** – HEY!?! I helped you!

**Pirate Slayer** – I know that! – under-breath- Geez… who do you think I am?! God… what a creep…

**FallinAngelGirl **– WHAT WAS THAT!?!?

**Pirate Slayer** – Nothing…

**FallinAngelGirl** – Okay, okay, can we start the story now? Please?

**Pirate Slayer** – Okey dokey artichokey! Lets go!

Before I start I want to thank the people who reviewed my story and gave me some advice! Hopefully this chapter will be easier to read!

-Sorry about the earlier chapters and how hard they were to read-

:'(

Okay, here is a little summary of what the chapter is going to be about. It's about Hawiås and he "discovers" Tåhiliå. Ohhhhh… exciting!!!

Well… okey dokey.

Here we go!

"Hurry up, Hawiås!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming! Just wait a sec."

"Where were you? Staring at the volcano again?" asked Easten in a mocking tone, "Do you still want to be a Lava elf?"

"NO! Well… maybe. I mean, being a Water elf has its limits, but if you are a Lava elf you have an endless amount of resources to use your abilities…"

"What are you talking about?! There is water everywhere! Are you… -ugh- You're impossible! –sigh- Come on, we're going to be late for the game."

"Okay, coming! Let me grab a few snacks first!"

-announcer- _And the Krakatowa Lava elf team has the ball and are heading down the field toward the goal and Flamean shoots and… SCORES! As the buzzer calls game. Krakatowa Lava elf team beats the Tsunami Water elf team 3-to-2. This is Lammen, sports broadcaster, signing off, and make sure to stay tuned next week to catch the Blizzard Ice elf team when they go against the Hurricane Wind elf team in element ball! (echo) ..._

"Wow… that was a great game. I told you the Krakatowa team would win!"

"Okay, okay. Geez Hawiås, you don't have to rub it in," mumbled Easten.

"Okay fine, but I won the bet... so, we go to the volcano!"

"… Fine…" –mumbles to self- _why did I even do a bet! I knew that the Krakatowa team was good, but THAT good. –ugh-_

"Wait Hawiås! Do you even know where you're going?! Wait up! Hawiås!"

"What! Wait… Easten… EASTEN!! Where are you? Easten!"

-heard as an echo- "Hawiås? Where are you!? HAWIÅS!"

-thinking- _Oh, no. I honestly have no idea where I am… -gulp- -sees 'light' farther in the forest- Wait… if that a town! –sigh- I'm saved!_

-light flashes out-

_Crap! What do I do now!?_

-light flashes back on-

_Wh… what? I'm confused…_

-light flashes out-

As Hawiås starts to walk towards the 'light' he hears screaming. Scared of what was happening if front of him he opens his water bottle and makes a water 'ball' and starts walking with more of a purpose towards the light.

"Hiiiiiiyyyyyyyaaaaaa! Hiyaaaaaa! Hi-AHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Tåhiliå as she trained. It had been two months since she was treated by Oceane and she had gained her strength back fast and lost a lot of weight. Now she was in shape and getting stronger everyday. Soon she was going to pass Oceane; at least that's what Oceane said.

-crack- -creek- -Tåhiliå thinking- _Oh no! I have to get back to the cottage! Um… what was that spell… oh yeah! –whispered that was unable to heard- __**taheil.**_ a spell to return to where ever (in this case the cottage) in a flow of lava 

When Hawiås finally got to the clearing where Tåhiliå had been training all he saw was burn mark and burning trees. He was confused, but when he looked around he saw a stretch of burn marks and followed it.

As Tåhiliå was flowing home she heard footsteps following her so she split her flow into three pieces and they all flowed in very complicated paths through the deep and dark parts of the forest.

As Hawiås was following the burnt path he had no idea where he was and when it split into three different paths he decided to turn around and head home. Where ever home is. He was completely lost, but he knew if he could find the burnt clearing that he could find his way home.

After four and a half hours of aimlessly wandering around the forest he found his way back to civilization and figured out the Easten thought he was dead and was heading towards his house, on the beach, to tell his parents the news. Luckily Hawiås caught up with him before he got there and they went down to the beach and skipped rocks until the sun had gone below the horizon and into the ocean…

The next day Hawiås went back to the forest, leaving a trail, and went back to the site where he found the burn marks, but this time he watched where he stepped to make sure not to step on any sticks or logs. If he was lucky he felt that he could see the person who was screaming in the clearing. When he got to the clearing he saw that no one was there but there was a few new burn marks and more burning twigs and trees, but this time there were footprints in the 'path' of burn marks that he found yesterday. He wanted to follow them but he did not have the necessary supplies to be gone all day. He went home and decided to leave before dawn and follow the path that he left the day before.

"Oceane! Oceane! Oceane, help! Someone almost saw me! Oceane!"

-moan- "What is it Tåhiliå? Are you okay?"

"Someone almost SAW ME!"

"WHAT?!?! WHERE!? WHY?! HOW!?"

"Someone almost saw me training at the clearing earlier today. I had to turn into LAVA to get back here without being followed!

"WHAT!?! How could you… wha… how… huh… lava? When did you learn how to do that?"

"You taught it to me last week, but I hadn't done it right until yesterday."

"Oh yeah… well THAT'S good. –sigh- I'm just glad you're okay and you weren't followed."

-thinking- _Okay… who are you and what have you done to Oceane?_

"Let's eat to your… our good luck. –sigh- I was out late last night… could you make some sandwiches or something? That… would… be… -snore-"

"Yeah, sure…"

-walks over to kitchen-

"Um… Oceane, where are the sunflower seeds… Oceane?"

-hears heavy breathing from other room-

"Okay then… Oh! Here they are in the "Caltite" ** remember Caltite means 'the seed of power' in the Elvin language ** drawer. Mmmm… there are water, lava, ice, wind… hmmm… the water seeds sound good. I'll put them on my sandwich only… I don't know it Oceane likes sunflower seeds. Hm… I didn't know that sunflower seed could grow in lava and ice… interesting…"

-shakes Oceane-

"Oceane… hey Oceane, wake up… the sandwiches are ready. Oceane, Oceane!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah… the sandwiches… thanks."

As Tåhiliå picks up her sandwich a 'sunflower seed' fell out and onto her plate. Oceane glanced down and saw the Caltite seed. Her mouth fell open and she stared for a second then snapped back to attention.

"Wait Tåhiliå! Don't eat that sandwich!"

To late. Tåhiliå had already eaten a bite of her sandwich.

-after eating a Caltite seed the elves markings that the elf has on their arms start to recede, very painfully, and they come back in a different pattern that defines the new type of elf the elf has become-

Tåhiliå screamed in agony then fainted. Oceane saw her markings starting to recede under her shirt. Oceane carried up Tåhiliå up to her room and set her in her bed. Then she went down to the kitchen, got a big bowl and filled it with cool water and grabbed a cloth. She knew that it was going to be a long day. After about twelve hours Oceane saw the new markings coming down Tåhiliå's arms, she knew only about three hours were left before Tåhiliå came around.

-Three Hours Later-

"Ugh… Mom are you there?"

"Tåhiliå… it's okay. You ate a Caltite seed and now…"

-snapped to attention- " 'Now' what?! Oceane…"

"Um… you… you're… a… Water elf…"

"WHAT?!? Huh… Wh… what does that mean… Oceane…"

"I'll give you some spells tomorrow and then you can go down to the waterfall to practice."

"Oh… okay… Can I have the spells now? I want to look at them before I fall asleep."

"Hawiås, can you go to the river and get some fish for dinner? Thanks a ton."

"Okay mum, I'll be back at seven!"

Now, Tåhiliå had already been practicing at the river where Hawiås is going. While heading to the river Hawiås heard something other than the waterfall and the rush of the water. He heard… a girl… He did not want to scare the girl so he was careful where he stepped and also when he got close enough he started crawling and then hid under a bush. While there he was watching a beautiful girl who was controlling the water like nothing he had seen before. He was frozen with awe. Then his nose started to itch. _Oh no!_ He thought; _I'm allergic to this bush! I'm going to… to _AAAAAHHHH… AAAAAAHHHH… AAAACCCHHOOOOOO!!!

Startled, Tåhiliå hid behind a rock that was a big as their cottage. When Hawiås finally got control of his sneezing he peeked behind the bush again and saw that no one was there. _Where did that girl go? I swear that someone was there… I don't know what to think now…_ _I should just get the fish and go…_

When Tåhiliå heard the footsteps of the stranger walking away she got up out of her hiding place and ran home. "Oceane, Oceane! OCEANE!!!"

"What! What is it Tåhiliå!"

"A… a person saw me today! At the river. When I heard them walking away I ran home… I… I'm scared!"

"It's okay… I don't hear anyone so I think were safe… for now. We are lucky this time, but now I have to go and pay the TEAL a little visit…" –evil grin-

"Easten, Easten! EASTEN!"

"Whoa… dude, what is it?"

"I –gasp- saw a girl…"

"Well, obliviously! There are girls everywhere." –mumbles- _Geez… I thought it was important._ –sigh-

"It wasn't here! It was at the waterfall on the river! And… and she was really pretty! AND se was standing on the water… she was a Water elf!" –sigh-

-not paying attention, until after the Water elf part- "WHAT!?! A Water elf girl that far into the woods… are you sure? I…"

"Yeah, I'm sure… but… I scared her off when I sneezed… I was allergic to the bush I was hiding in…" –starts to blush-

"You would do that. Was she pretty?"

"Yeah…" –gets goofy look on face-

"You like her! Hawiås is in love! Hawiås is in love! … AND you scared her away! –ugh- I can't believe you scared her away!" –sigh- "You would do that…"

"She was amazing at controlling the water. She would move her hand and the water would follow it like I don't know, a puppy. It was amazing! She was so pretty, but it was dark in the woods and I couldn't make out her face. I was there before dawn, so it looked like she was… I don't know what she was doing… anyway she was in front of the sun and I saw he silhouette and…" –sigh-

"Lets go there."

"What?"

"Lets go back to the waterfall and see if we can find her again!"

"I don't know… I mean she might not even be back there until tomorrow…"

"Scarediy fish! Scarediy fish! Hawiås if a scarediy fish!"

"Okay, okay stop. I'll go, but on one condition. We leave tonight and camp out there to see what bushes we can hide in and we have to be very quite. Got it?"

"Yeah sure, whatever. What do we need to pack?"

"You'll never catch me you losers! Come on you can go faster than that can't you!"

"Quick," yell the Commander, "get her…" –panting very hard-

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Yes. Now go get Oceane!"

"Sir, I'm reporting back from the pursuit squad."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Oceane disappeared. We were following her very closely then she just disappeared. We have the canine unit out there as we speak Sir."

"Good. Report back in o-seven-hundred."

"Yes, Sir!"

"I got a good hale today. One vase and a Vegochi painting."

"That's nice." –sigh-

"What's wrong?"

-puts fake smile on- "Nothing. Can I have some new techniques to go over? I'll practice them tomorrow at the waterfall."

"Yeah sure. I already put some in your room."

"Thanks."

As Tåhiliå walks up to her room she sees a pile of old newspapers. On the cover she sees a box that Oceane has on the mantle above the fireplace.

–article-

_MISSING!_

_The locked box that contains all of the King Emos' techniques._

_It is said that the illustrious Oceane has stolen the box._

_Luckily King Emos still has the technique to open the box._

_There is a great reward to the elf that can bring the box back…_

_WANTED_

_Oceane, fastest elf in the world._

_Type: Unusual Sun elf_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Purple_

_Lives: unknown, maybe forest_

_If any information is known contact the place._

"Whoa. I didn't know that Oceane was… I don't know, so well known. Um… Oceane?"

"Yeah? What is it Tåhiliå?"

"Um you know the box that you have on the mantle… where did you get it?"

"Oh… um… you know, the usual places. I can't remember."

"Oh… okay." _I have to get to that box. I've got to see what's inside. I'll do it before I leave to go to the waterfall._

"Okay… do we have everything? Hawiås, HAWIÅS!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Let's go. You told your mum that we were going to go hunting, right?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep. Okay, let's go."

"Wait! Do you have a camera? I don't. Okay good. Now we can go."

Easten had never been in this part if the forest and he was a little scared. "Hawiås…" he whispered, "are you sure where we're going?"

"Yeah. I have been on this path a hundred times and never gotten lost."

"Okay…" replied Easten, although he still felt uneasy.

When they got to the clearing they didn't see anyone so they set up camp a few yards behind a big tree. They set up their cameras by the waterfall where Hawiås saw the girl before and waited and waited and waited. Eventually they fell asleep and before they knew it, it was a half hour before dawn. They took their positions in the bushes, ones they weren't allergic to, and waited. A minute before dawn the girl appeared. Easten was blown away at the beauty of the girl that Hawiås saw the day before. Before they knew what was happening the girl had stripped down to her bra and underwear. Dumbfounded Hawiås and Easten just stared; then she started her training.

Tåhiliå was uneasy when she went to the waterfall. She had taken the box and she hid it in her room, under her bed. She knew that if Oceane found out she would have her head, also when she was training she felt that she was being watched, but she shrugged the feeling away. The boy had come yesterday at around noon. He had the same markings on her arms; he was a Water elf. She didn't know why he was there, but she new that she had to leave an hour or so before noon, just to be safe. When she got to the waterfall, she stripped down to her bra and underwear and started training. She practiced making water balls of various sizes and she practiced making shields with the water. She moved her arm up and around and the water followed. She would twirl around and the water would create a semi-circle around her that went to the surface of the water. While making a volcano out of water she had the odd feeling that she was being watched again, and as if just to confirm her suspicions she thought she saw a flash of a camera in one of the bushes. Out of curiosity she took a step closer and saw the bright clothes of a young boy trying to make a name for himself. She, furious that she was being watch and photographed, made a ball of water and captured the boy in it. Screaming she pulled the ball out to the middle of the river. Watching him trying to get air made her feel satisfied with her work. Then something unexpected happened. She felt that she had been shot with… an arrow? She looked behind her and saw a very scared boy looking at her with a bow in his hand. "What do you want!" she snarled.

"Please, just put Hawiås back. He's running out of air!"

"And what do I care if he dies. Both of you were spying on me! I'm sorry, but I'll have to kill you too."

"Mmmm! Mmmm! MMMMMM!!!"

"What do you want!" said Tåhiliå as she shot Hawiås an evil glare.

She lowed the water ball so that his face was exposed and as he gasped for air she got his camera in another water ball. "What were you doing with this?" snapped Tåhiliå as she made the water ball holding the camera turn slowly to ice. "No! Please, save the camera!" wailed Hawiås, "don't hurt Easten either!" "And why not? May I say, you were invading MY person privacy, and you were taking pornographic pictures! Of me!" as Tåhiliå said that her face filled with anger and the water balls turned into ice a little more. The ice was slowly flowing up the water ball. Hawiås knew that if the water turned completely to ice, he was a goner. "W… wait! I… I'll delete the pictures if you let me go."

"And why should I believe you? Why can't I just destroy the camera along with the pictures?

"Because… this will give you greater satisfaction…"

"A, wrong!" yelled Tåhiliå, as the ice grew farther up the water.

"Wait!" Now it was Easten's turn to speak, "You can destroy the camera, but put Hawiås back! Ju… Just think about…"

"Hmmm… okay. Thinking, thought, fine. BUT you tell anyone about his and I'll hunt you down. Literally."

"Okay… just let us go."

Tåhiliå decided to go along with their plan, but decided not to stay around. The moment Hawiås' feet touched the ground she was sprinting in the direction on their cottage and getting dressed at the same time. She decided that when Oceane asks her what she did while she was "out" that she would leave that part out. She had enough drama for one day and didn't want Oceane to think that they had to change the location, again She liked where they were now. _Geez,_ she thought,_ what have I done to deserve this… Oh, well. I'm kind-of –yawn- tired… if I can make it to my… room… I'll… be… happy… _before she knew it she was asleep in the forest; the day's training really wore her out.

"Hey, Hawåis. Are you okay?" Easten asked, so nervous his voice shook.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just a little… " he paused as he looked for the right word, " a little traumatized!"

"You want to go after her?" Easten asked excitedly. It was obvious to Hawåis that Easten thought that the girl was cute.

"You want to go after the person that _tried_ to kill _us… me_!? Are you insane?! You've gone insane!"

"No, I haven't gone insane. I want to she if we can she where she lives…" A lopsided sly grin spread across his face. "You never know… she might like you back… BUT if you don't want to go I understand…" His grin was still on his face.

"Wait! Okay… okay, BUT we have to be careful. We know how strong she is…"

Yeah! Did I leave you hanging?

Please leave your ideas and comment!

Flaming is okay… I say this because I want to get better!

Hurry up and comment!

I want to hear from you!

Now! Go and comment!

Please with (insert favorite food) on top!


End file.
